


Just Play Along... Please

by Tigervetky



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl fun, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigervetky/pseuds/Tigervetky
Summary: Takes place at the prison.  Was given the prompt, "Just play along... please".  Just a short, slow burn fic with lots of awkward Daryl and sweet Beth.  It's meant to be charming and fun and light!  Angst and struggle are definitely not the focus unless you count Daryl's general inaptitude when it comes to love and relationships as a struggle... which it is.  Who am I kidding.  Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 98
Kudos: 139





	1. What the Hell

**A/N: This was supposed to be a quick one-shot from a prompt I was sent… "Just play along… _please_ ", but my creative juices are in overdrive so it may turn into a short little fic instead. My simple mind, of course, when straight to the trope you would expect from such a prompt. Nothing inspirational here, just a little Bethyl fun! Thanks for reading. Should have a "What May Come" update soon. Editing the next chapter now.**

Chpt 1: What the Hell?

Daryl can see her across the prison yard. _Damn if his eyes don’t find her more often than not these days._ She is walking a little too quickly away from a group of Woodbury kids. "Kids," he harrumps. They ain't no kids. Ever' last one of 'em in their twenties. Old enough to be pullin' their weight around here. Young enough to be a'ight with doin' just the opposite. Not Beth though. Damn girl works her cute lil' ass off. If she ain't hallen' Lil' Asskicker around or singin' sweet to her all night tryin' to get her to rest (which he is beginning to think Judith does on purpose just to hear Beth sing… no complaints on his end), she's helpin' Carol with the cookin' or Karen with the cleanup. If Rick actually takes a minute to hang out with his baby girl, Beth is on the wall killin' geeks. She's a damn tornado. Always doin' somethin' to make life around here tolerable.

Lately, Daryl sees her everywhere. Really _sees_ her… Runs through a mental check list every time he does: not to skinny so she's prolly gettin' enough to eat; wearin' that little braid in her hair so she's prolly in good spirits; big bright eyes so she prolly slept okay last night; sweet smile so she's prolly as happy as anyone can be in this gone to shit world; clean clothes so she prolly been keepin' herself safe and off the wall… He checks them off, one through five, ducks his head before he gets caught staring, and moves on with his day. Until his eyes find her again anyway and then he is running through that checklist again. 

Daryl skips right on past his checklist this time. _Somethin' ain't right_. And it's got his feet moving swiftly in her direction. Her fists are balled at her sides and the usual bounce in her step is missing. Her shoulders are tense, and her typically easy stride is stiff and defensive. She's pissed, no doubt about that. But there is something more. He sees a hint of fear in her eyes too. That gets his hackles up.

Just then the bulky blonde kid catches up to her. Zach, or some suburban shitass name Daryl doesn't care to remember, grabs her wrist and spins her back to him. Daryl sees her jerk her arm away and stumble. The guy is on her in a flash, both hands squeezing Beth's biceps. Daryl doesn't have to hear her wince to know this asshole is hurting her. _Fuck that._

"Beth!" he hollers and sees her say something to Zach that makes that asshole's eyes go wide before he drops her arms and starts backing away. 

"Coming, Babe!" she hollers back. _What the hell?_ He doesn’t totally hate that she just called him "babe", but _what the hell!_

Beth hotfoots it over to where Daryl is standing, unaware that he has just been struck with acute paralysis. She pushes into his personal space, worn cowboy boots toe-to-toe with his scuffed up work boots, and slaps a chaste little kiss right on the corner of his mouth. _WHAT THE HELL!?!_

She wraps her slim fingers around his biceps and spins him away from the gawking Woodbury crew. Pulls him along beside her. Somehow his feet reacquaint themselves with their normal function, and he finds his usually sure-footed self, stumbling along next to her. 

"Just play along… please? I'll explain everything. I promise."

Daryl hums his response and slowly finds himself somewhat coordinated again as they round the concrete wall. Beth pulls him into a shadowed corner and starts apologizing like she's in a confessional. "I'm so sorry, Daryl. Zach's been after me for weeks to hook up with 'im. I've been polite. I've let him know a thousand different ways that I just ain't interested, but enough is enough. I finally told him today, in no uncertain terms, that it ain't ever gonna' happen. But that self-centered jackass just can't take, 'no', for an answer. That's what was happenin' when you hollered. He cornered me against the wall over there. I told him he better back off 'fore my boyfriend sees 'im and rips 'im in half. He just laughed and asked me 'what boyfriend'. Even suggested it might be Rick of all people. Asked me if that's why I'm always takin' care of his baby. Of all the stupid thangs ta' say… I told him it wadn't Rick, and he said somethin' like 'of course it ain't Rick. It ain't nobody,'. Accused me of playin' hard to get. Can you imagine the amount of egotistical, egomaniacal, narcissistic, self-centered BS it would take to believe such a thing when a person has told you a thousand times that it AIN'T GONNA' HAPPEN!! Anyway, I skirted away from 'im. Told him to 'keep dreamin',' then he went and grabbed me again. That's when I saw ya' comin'. I told him he was in trouble now, and he just assumed it was because _you're_ my boyfriend. His eyes got wide, and his voice climbed about three octaves when he said, 'the hunter's your boyfriend!?!,' and, I'm sorry Daryl, but I didn’t deny it. I knew if he thought you're my boyfriend… well, he ain't never gonna' bother me again. You don't gotta' act like my boyfriend or nothin'. I'll tell him the truth and deal with him myself, but I just wanted to explain what all that was about back there. And I wanted to thank ya' too for playin' along. You're a good man, Daryl. I knew you wouldn't rat me out. But, again, I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm real sorry for puttin' ya' in that position. Can you forgive me for lettin' him think that?"

It takes Daryl a second to sort through everything Beth just threw at him. Mostly he's in awe at how she got through that whole thing in one breath. In the time it took her to give him the rundown, he has finally managed to quit tingling from that little peck she planted on him and find his wits again.

"Damn, girl. Why didn't ya' just tell me he was givin' ya' trouble from the start? Could 'a shut him down a long time ago."

"You mean, you aren't mad at me?"

Daryl notices how her accent isn't nearly as thick as it was two minutes ago when she was all riled up. Her cheeks are still a pretty pink though, and she's still standing way too close with both her petite little hands wrapped around his forearms. Weird thing is, he doesn't mind her being this close at all. Not one little bit. But he'll think on that later. Right now, Beth Greene is leaning into his space, big blue eyes blinking in anticipation, eyebrows hiding up in her hairline, and Daryl is trying really hard to remember how to breath.

"Daryl?"

"Ain't mad, girl. Prolly wouldn’t hurt none to let him keep thinkin' it too. Maybe we can convince here and there that it ain't a lie." _What in the holy hell did he just say?_

"What," she almost whispers. 

And he swears her baby blue's grow even bigger, like one of those cartoon animals that are more eyeballs than anything else. _Damn, if a man couldn't drown happy in eyes like that_. "That's enough of that shit."

"What shit," she asks and her forehead wrinkles in confusion.

And now he's speaking his thoughts out loud. _Double damn_. He's in a shitload of trouble, and fully aware of that very fact.

"Enough 'a you apologizin' and shit. Ain't no need. I'll see ya' at supper. We'll give that little asshole somethin' to chew on." And for whatever reason… maybe he has finally and completely lost his mind… or maybe he's actually dead and it's like that Bruce Willis movie he saw where he just thought he was having a conversation with the people he knew before he finally figured out he was graveyard dead… Daryl bends down and drops a kiss on her forehead before he walks away. 

His lips are tingling again, and his belly is doing that weird lift and drop it used to do when he took a hill too fast on his motorcycle. He isn't too sure what he just got himself into, but it's sure as shit too late to do anything about it now…

**A/N: So what do you think? Chpt 2?? Maybe from Beth's point of view? Let me know! Just play along… please. LOL**


	2. It's Go Time

Wow, y'all! Thanks so much for the comments! This little dally just fell out of my head. Have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this one! Please enjoy

Chpt 2: It's Go Time

Beth is stumbling through the day, not quite sure if she is comin' or goin'. One chaste little kiss to the forehead and she finds herself weak-kneed and wobbly. "You're 22 years old, Beth Greene. Get a friggin' grip," she admonishes herself. What she was thinking letting Zach and his stupid friends assume Daryl is her boyfriend, she will never know. But dadgummit, Zach was being such an arrogant ass. Then Daryl hollered, and it was like those angel wings on his back were real. Her own personal guardian angel. She knew he wouldn't rat her out, but she certainly didn't expect him to offer to keep up the charade. She figured he'd fly all over her for her foolishness. Tell her to get her head out of her ass or somethin', except… well, he's not really like that with _her_. 

He's always been real pleasant when they're together. Kind of shy and quiet, especially when he brings her somethin' he's found for her out on a run. Like that time he brought her back that fancy writing pen and a new leather journal. He shrugged like it hadn’t been a big deal, but the tips of his ears turned a deep pink when she smiled and thanked him. He didn't hug her back or anything, but he didn't shove her away either. The next time he went on a run, he brought her a leather bracelet like you used to find on a spinner rack in the gas station. It had "FAITH" embossed in the leather along with pretty leaves and delicate looking flower pedals weaving in and out of the letters. When she told him how beautiful she thought it was, he shrugged and grunted and mumbled something about it reminding him of her. Then he said she probably would have liked the one that said "BETH" on it better. He looked genuinely concerned he'd messed the whole thing up, but she assured him he made the right choice. Told him they could all use a little faith. She hugged him again, just like before, and was real pleased to feel him at least make an attempt to hug her back this time. When he squeezed her elbows, she felt that shock wave all the way up through her hair. Tucked herself against him a little tighter and squeezed him right back. Yes, Daryl Dixon could be pretty dang sweet when he set about to bein' so.

She's caught him looking at her a lot lately. Even more so than he used to. Not really looking so much as studying, like he's making a mental checklist or something. It was unnerving at first. _Why the heck would Daryl be lookin' at me anyway,_ she used to wonder. Then it just sort of became a thing. She smiled back once, when they first settled into the prison, but he turned tail and ran. Literally turned and ran to the watchtower. She wondered then if maybe Daddy had asked him to keep tabs on her or somethin'. Daryl probably figured he'd been caught red handed when she smiled at him and had no other option but to run. Yeah, that's probably what it was.

She sort 'a got used to it after a while. Couldn't help but smile at him once she kept catchin' him. He eventually quit turning away. Even smiled back once or twice. Then she had to go and wave at him that one time. The look he shot her made her wish the ground would open up and swaller' her down, right then and there. She forgave him though 'cause, bless his heart, he must 'a been havin' a real bad day. Right about the time she waved at him, Carol said somethin' that pissed him off but good. Carol laughed and shook her head, then Rick and Michonne snickered too, and poor Daryl didn’t stop walkin' 'til he was through the gate and disappearin' in the treeline. Nobody saw him again for three days. Not until he came struttin' back with a big ol' deer across his shoulders. He must 'a forgiven Carol while he was out there in the woods 'cause she was back to callin' him Pookie in no time.

Then that dang woman from Woodbury… Stella or Mona or Lola or some stupid, brassy blonde bombshell name… well, she thought just anybody was allowed to call Daryl, "Pookie". She wrapped herself around his arm and squeezed her boobs together like they were tryin' to crawl out of her bra and run for the hills… which they could probably do if they took a mind to… _Good Lord a'mighty_ , those are the biggest set of boobs Beth has ever seen. When that ol' hussy rubbed 'em up against Daryl's arm, thankin' him in her own special way for the deer meat, poor guy looked like he was about to have a stroke. Why if Beth hadn't 'a marched over there and told that woman… Lola or Mona or whatever… to find her seat if she wanted any chance at another sandwich… which she did… Daryl might 'a died right then and there in the middle of the dinin' room. Thankfully, that woman's boobs require a certain number of calories per day to maintain, judgin' by the way Stupid Stella is always shovin' food in that mouth 'a hers… so she grabbed a seat real quick. Beth made sure of it too, keepin' her eyes narrowed and pinned to Lola's retreating form until she had her big butt glued to a chair on the other side of the room. That woman must 'a sent quite the shockwave through Daryl. He was rockin' back and forth on his toes the way he always does when he's agitated. Beth grabbed him by the hand and started walkin' him back over to their family's table, but Daryl, bless him, he must 'a needed a minute to himself to shake it off. He steered Beth to one of the smaller tables away from everybody else. He didn't say much, but lunch was real pleasant, just the two of 'em.

Lately though, Daryl seems to handle Beth smilin' or wavin' a little better. He doesn't smile back, and he certainly never waves, but most of the time he'll give her a single jut of his chin or a little nod, just to let her know he saw her. More often than not, and _only_ when she's holdin' Judith, he'll take that wave as an invitation and walk right over to the two of 'em. He's always got a smile for Lil' Asskicker. A genuine, toothy grin for that sweet baby girl that makes the Judy's arms and legs pump wildly, not to mention doin' the exact same thing to Beth's heart. Once he flirts with Judith for a bit, he'll turn his attention to Beth, and the two of them will talk for a spell. Usually they chat about what he's been up to or what she's been in to, but sometimes, if she can get him to hold Judith and stay a while, he'll really _talk_ to her. You know, the way people talk to each other when they care about knowin' the other person. When they care about lettin' that other person know them too. He talks about what's weighin' on his mind or he'll say somethin' about his past, from before the turn. Sometimes he even mentions his brother, Merle. He says Merle is an asshole, but she can tell he misses him somethin' fierce. She's learned a lot about Daryl since they've been here at the prison. He's a _good_ man, same as Daddy.

Beth figures all that silent starin' has conjured up some sixth sense in her she didn’t know she possessed. She swears she can _feel_ him looking at her now. She tilts her head so her ponytail falls forward and covers her face. That way Daryl can't see her watchin' him, watchin' her. The weight in his stare is almost overwhelming in those moments. Makes her wanna' crawl out of her own skin. His eyes narrow down to thin slits, and she feels like a rabbit caught in the crosshairs. Does funny things to her insides that she she isn’t quite ready to define. 

She still can’t believe that out of all the things she could have said and done in that frustratingly juvenile moment with Zach, a pretend boyfriend was the best she could come up with. She's a walkin', talkin' teenage rom-com. Worse than that, she has nothin' to do this afternoon but think about all the ways this day could have gone differently. Rick decided today was the day to spend some quality time with Judith. "Take a few days to yourself, Beth. You've earned it, Beth," Rick said. So, what did she do? She took a basket of berries to the Woodbury group and thought she might make a new friend or two. Nope… just set herself up for the single most embarrassing moment of her life. Daryl shows up and her brain goes haywire. "No can do, Zach 'cause I have a boyfriend. A sexy hunk of muscle and grunts. Oh! And look! Here he comes now!!" She buries her head in her hands at the memory of Daryl's face when she called him "babe". Of all the things she could have come up with, her addled brain likens Daryl unto a fat, talkin' pig. She can only hope he's never seen that cinematic gem.

But now that she's replaying the events in her head, Beth sees that Daryl wasn't exactly disgusted by the nickname she threw at him. Surprised? _Heck yeah_. Angry? _Not so much_. He was such a good guy to play along. He could have jerked away, or called her out, or looked at her like she was an idiot and walked on from her nonsense. But he didn't. He let it play out. Gave her a chance to explain. To apologize. Then he told her he would find her at supper. Give Zach something to chew on. She can't even begin to imagine what that means exactly. The one thing she does know? If she doesn't quit thinking about it, she's gonna' lose what’s left of her mind before supper time even rolls around.

Beth decides to take her energy to the fence. There is a small build up on the north side. Michonne and Maggie are handling it, but Beth needs a distraction. She joins Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel on the fence line, knife in hand, and starts taking down walkers one by one. She has just dropped her fifth walker when she feels it. Her spidey senses are tingling, and she just _knows_ Daryl is close. She steps back, wipes her knife on her jeans and casually takes a look around. Sure enough, there's Daryl, peering down at her from the watchtower. She puts her hand on her hip and locks eyes with him. He gives his chin one hard jut in her direction and promptly turns his attention to the horizon. _Well what do ya' think about that_. 

She briefly wonders why he is in the tower at this time of day. He usually takes the overnight shift. More than once, he has stuck his head in to check on her and Judith after his shift and his shower. Beth's room, which she emphatically refuses to call a cell, is at the far end of the block, right underneath Daryl's perch. Daryl refused to sleep in a cell, so he took the control tower at the end of the hall. Beth figured it would be best if she went to the far end of the block so she and Judy wouldn't disturb anybody with her singin' and Judy's cryin'. On those nights when she's walkin' the paint off the floor outside her room, singin' to Judith and all but beggin' her to sleep, Daryl sits on his steps and keeps 'em company. He is quiet on those nights. Looks at Beth like he's thinkin' about somethin' important. He sits there with his hair drippin' wet… smellin' like Irish Spring… black t-shirt straining against his biceps… eyes like slits, laser focused on her back and forth sways… quietly listening to her sing to his Lil' Asskicker like they're the only three people left on the earth. Lately though, after he's done all the thinkin' he seems to care ta' do, he will get up and make his way over to Beth and the baby. He's taken to reachin' around Beth and runnin' his big hand over Judith's head and up and down her plump, little cheek. Lullin' the baby to sleep while Beth keeps singin' and swayin' in front of him. She is usually too tired to notice just how close he presses into her back. How he sways ever so slightly in rhythm with her. And, _wait a minute_ … where's that other big hand of his on those particular nights? She closes her eyes and thinks back. Starts hummin' and swayin' so that everything else disappears. She can feel a weight on her hip. A gentle press against the bone where it peeks out over the waistband of her jeans. Thinking on it now… well, it sends a shiver down her spine. _And why is it so dang hot out here in the shade?_ Beth shakes her head and blows out a hard breath that sends the loose hairs around her face, flying. There are more walkers to be put down, and duty calls. Beth heads back to the fence with renewed vigor. 

When there are no more walkers left to be put down, Beth heads in to grab a shower before supper. Little annoying butterflies are dancing in her belly as she heads to the commons. If she has timed it right, Daryl should be finishing his shift right about now and making his way over to meet her. _It's go time, Greene. No turnin' back now._


	3. Industrial Washers and Dryers

Beth's baby blues keep sweeping the big open room for any sign of Daryl. She passed on the peanut butter and jelly cracker sandwiches, offering them to Glenn instead. It's been a long 30 minutes and her chile bowl is mostly empty at this point. Still no sign of her boy… Daryl. Glenn, Maggie, and Daddy are sitting across from her at the long bench table. Daddy's in an awfully good mood this evenin'. She pretends to listen while he drops some wisdom and knowledge on Glenn and Maggie, but all she can think about is Daryl… and what he said before he kissed her forehead and walked away. Daryl doesn't waste words on things he doesn't mean. Doesn't matter if it's an "f-you" or an impossible promise. If he says it, he means it. _He said he'd be here, so he'll be here._

"What was that, Beth?"

"Huh?" Beth says and looks at Maggie.

"I can't understand ya' when you're mumblin', Bethy. Speak up" Maggie snips.

 _Dang, did I say that out loud_? "Nothin'. I just…" Hershel interrupts Beth's stammering with a chuckle that has both of his girls whippin' their heads in his direction. 

"What's funny, Daddy?"

"Nothin', Doodlebug. I'm just enjoying this evenin' and all its promises." He smiles at Beth patiently with a lighthearted twinkle in his eye and chuckles again.

_Weird_

Beth has side-eyed Zach a couple of times from across the room. He's still mad for sure. If looks could kill, she'd already be a walker. Beth chooses to ignore him. She's the one that ought'a still be fumin'. Jerk had no right to grab her like that. He's the reason she's in this mess in the first place. She tried not to hurt his feelin's, but the dang self-centered fool just wouldn't let it **or** her go. If he hadn't assumed Daryl was her boyfriend, she wouldn't 'a had to let him _keep_ assumin' it to get away from 'im, **and** she wouldn't be sitting here crawlin' out 'a her skin waitin' on Daryl to show up for dinner. 

She figures Daryl must 'a got busy. Somebody's always hollerin' at him to come fix this or help move that. He's real popular with their Woodbury neighbors. That woman, Mona or Lola or Stella, whatever her name is, she's always got a problem that needs attention. She's got _one_ job… do the Woodbury laundry. It ain't hard, but Beth is thinkin' they'd all be better off if Muttonhead Mona… _that ain't nice, Beth_ … kept her hands off the washers and dryers and tried her luck at a different chore. Seems like those machines lay down and die ever' time that woman gets near 'em. They're dang lucky Daryl can fix just about anything with movin' parts or nobody would have _any_ clean laundry. 

The first time Muttonhead Mona… _dang it_ … went to start one of the dryers, sparks started flyin' out the back a' that machine like sparklers on the 4th. Then it burped and died. Carol and Beth happened to be there workin' on their family's laundry too. Carol told her not to worry, "Daryl can fix anything. I'll have him look at it. He's usually up and going this time of day." Well, she looked plenty pleased to hear that. Her eyebrow arched like she was thinkin' real hard, and a satisfied smile blossomed across her face. Beth was glad to know Woodbury folks appreciated Daryl as much as she did. Made her feel bad for callin' that woman those mean names she'd been thinkin'.

The next time Stupid Stella or Lola or Muttonhead Mona or whatever the heck her name is tried to do laundry, it's a wonder that Busty Betty didn't draw ever' walker from here to Sunday straight to the prison. Beth and Daryl were sittin' on a picnic table talkin' before they both had to get busy with their day, when Glenn came flying through the door hollerin', "there's trouble in the laundry room!". Rick and Michonne were close enough to hear Glenn too, so they all took off. Sure enough, as soon as they stepped inside, you could hear it... there was a horrible clankin' noise mixed in with screechin' metal and high-pitched hysterics. It set Beth's teeth on edge. Sent the whole crew of 'em straight to the laundry room to see what the heck was happenin'. Come to find out, Stupid Stella had loaded all the body towels on one side of the agitator and all the little wash towels on the other. That washin' machine was dancin' around the laundry room like it had just learned how to jitter bug, and Stupid Stella was hoppin' and screemin' like it was comin' after her, in particular. Rick got there first. Pulled up short at the sight of that woman and her two best assets bouncin' around the laundry room and screamin' to beat the band. Caused a pile up just outside the door to the laundry room. Once he moved, the rest of 'em stumbled in and saw exactly what caused Rick to stall. Busty Betty wasn't just bouncin' and hollerin'. Nope, that woman was carryin' on in leopard skin leggins and a tight black tank top. Who in the holy hell wears leopard skin leggins in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? And why did Stupid Stella ever think her boobs would fit in a shirt that small, especially with those two beasts off leash, so to speak? One thing's for sure, she didn’t count on runnin' from a major appliance in _that_ gettup. 

Daryl went for the chord, but with their home havin' previously been a prison, the plug-in part had a cap over it that was screwed into the wall. No way to unplug it. He and Rick started circlin' that oversized, industrial machine tryin' to figure out the best way to tackle it without losin' a toe. Just as Daryl went to grab the machine, Stupid Stella wrapped herself around him from behind. Guess she thought if she could keep Daryl between her and that machine, she'd be safe. The two 'a them were caught in a sort 'a awkward ballet with that machine. Ever' time the washer lurched, Daryl lurched with it, Loopy Lola in tow. She kept makin' a strange little "mmmm" sound every time Daryl and the washer jumped. Must 'a hurt somethin' fierce the way she was squishin' all her parts up against the hard muscles of Daryl's back. But that woman was not lettin' go, come hell or high water. It was kind of impressive actually. Maybe people really do find super strength in the face of fear. If that's true, Moanin' Mona must 'a been scared plum to death.

Daryl was squawkin' at Rick to turn off the f-in' machine. Rick was yellin' for Glenn to help him find the damn button. Poor Michonne had her hand over her mouth, shoulders shakin', and tears streamin' down her face. Beth thought she must 'a been as scared as her that somebody was about to die, and there wadn't a dang thing either one of them could do about it. A katana and a huntin' knife weren't much use in this particular situation. _Weird that she would cry though. Maybe Michonne's got a bigger soft spot for Rick than anybody figured._

In the end, Glenn found the off button. That beast of a washer sputtered to a halt. Moanin' Mona was still "mmmm'n", draped over Daryl's back. Daryl was still squawkin'. Rick went to peel Busty Betty off 'a Daryl, but that woman was stuck like glue. The more Daryl flopped and spun and sputtered, the tighter Loopy Lola held on. When it was clear she wasn't lettin' go anytime soon, Beth stepped in to help. She grabbed that delicate skin on the underside of what should 'a been a bicep and pinched the fire out of it, rolling it between her fingers for safe measure. Mona or Lola or whatever she calls herself come flyin' off 'a Daryl with a yelp, swattin' at Beth like she meant business. _Nothin' like a well-placed pinch to grab a person's full attention_.

Rick caught Busty Betty's arm mid-swing. Daryl disappeared from that laundry room quicker than a smoke ring. And poor Michonne had ta' take a minute to collect herself. She started laughin' out loud as soon as it was clear that everybody was gonna' make it out of the laundry room alive. Beth tends to giggle when she's nervous too, especially when the threat has passed, so she didn't begrudge Michonne the time she needed to get it together. Stupid Stella was another story. She must be the type that gets all weepy and apt ta' faintin' after a nerve wrackin' event. She fell into Rick, sobbin' like there was no tomorra'. Hugged him up tight for support. "Oh hell, no!" Beth heard Michonne mutter before she was peeling Busty Betty off 'a Rick. _Guess Michonne doesn't have much patience for helpless females._ Beth gets it. Michonne is strong and brave and probably never needed anybody to cry on. But poor Muttonhead Mona, she looked real tore up cryin' all over Rick, so Beth offered to walk her back to the Woodbury block. She was a little stumbly, leanin' real heavy against Beth and diggin' her nails kinda' painfully into Beth's arm, until they rounded the corner. Seein' familiar people must 'a given her the strength she needed. She scratched her nails the length of Beth's arm, probably just tryin' to make sure she didn't fall while she got her bearings, but looked to be movin' pretty good once she took off on her own. 

Those industrial washers and dryers must require two hands to fix 'cause ever' time Loopy Lola sent somebody after Daryl to work on the washer or dryer, he'd go find Rick to come and help him. They found a screwdriver wedged in the agitator one time. It must 'a fallen out of somebody's pant's pocket in just the right way to wrench tight enough to stop a washer that big from workin'. Rick and Daryl were both bent over the side of the washer tryin' to knock the screwdriver loose when Busty Betty squeezed herself between the two of 'em. Guess she was curious as ta' what went wrong with the washer, too. Rick said the next thing he knew, Daryl shot forward like he'd been slapped from behind. Slammed his head against the hard plastic and nearly fell head first into the washer tub. Rick said he let fly a string of curse words that woulda' made a sailor blush before hoppin' down and cursin' some more. Daryl stormed out 'a the laundry room vowin' never to return, "no matter what, so help me God!" And as far as Beth knows, he hasn’t been back. 

Yeah, Daryl probably got busy helpin' somebody fix somethin'. Or, Beth wonders, maybe he decided sometime between her frantic display this afternoon and now, she really is certifiable, and it's probably best to keep a safe distance. Goodness knows, poor Daryl has enough crazy females in his life. _Who could blame him for changin' his mind?_ Beth sighs and goes to scooting her last few chile beans around the bottom of her bowl. 

A hard knock to her side sends her nearly flying across the bench. If it wasn't for a strong hand sweeping across her shoulders and steadying her in her seat, she'd 'a probably landed hard on the floor. "Sorry, sweetheart," Daryl rasps and gives her shoulders an awkward little half squeezy hug maneuver before pressing his lips to her temple and leaving Beth utterly speechless. Maggie's spoon clatters to the table with an echoing series of clangs, and Glenn is choking on his peanut butter. Beth's focus narrows to the lack of space between her leg and Daryl's. That thick, jean-clad thigh of his is pressing against hers, and she's pretty sure she's on fire. He grabs her hand and it's like they're trapped in The Matrix. Beth watches in slow motion as Daryl laces their fingers together and parks them on his knee. 

For half 'a beat the entire world is on pause, still and silent. Then the quiet fades, and the noise comes rushing back all at once. Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and Daryl all start speaking at the same time. From the corner of her eye, Beth sees Daddy's hand clamp down on Maggie's forearm. Whatever Daddy whispers, it shuts her sister's mouth. Glenn says something non-sensicle like, "Damn, I think Michonne had this week. Thanks a lot, you two. Couldn't have waited three more weeks?" while Beth stumbles awkwardly through an apology directed at Daryl for eating without him, especially when she wasn't even hungry for anything except him. _Wait, what?_ And Daryl tries to explain why he took the early shift and how it is he's already eaten. They all stop talking at the same time. Then Daryl looks at Beth, "You ready?" She nods, even though she has no idea what it is she is supposedly ready for.

Daryl pulls her from the bench seat, fingers still tangled together, and scoots her chile bowl toward Glenn. "Ya' mind takin' care 'a this?" Glenn looks up at Daryl and smirks before kindly agreeing. Daryl skips over Maggie like she isn't even sitting there, _better not to make eye contact_ , and nods to Hershel. Beth and Daryl walk hand in hand past the Woodbury folks, and Daryl is kind enough to give them an amiable nod. Loopy Lola nods back with an audible sigh and does a weird winky-wink thing. She's been doin' that ever' since the dancing washer incident. Beth hopes she didn't injure her eye bouncin' around that laundry room without a bra the way she was. Zach keeps starin' long after Beth and Daryl have disappeared through the door, but they don’t even notice.

Daryl holds the door open for Beth but doesn't let go of her hand. They make it a few steps across the court yard before Beth is asking where they're goin. Daryl tells her they're goin' for a walk. He needs ta' talk to her 'bout somethin'. She figures he is about to tell her why this is never gonna' work and how stupid it was to think it ever would. But what he says next, she can't say she was expectin'.

"Listen, Beth. I talked to your Dad, and we come to an agreement 'a sorts…" 


	4. Somethin' Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one may have gotten away from me...

**A/N: Beth and Daryl are clearly crazy for each other. Everybody's watching and waiting for them to figure it out. At this point, they are the only two who don’t know they are already together. I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but I needed the two of them to move things forward a little bit.**

**Chpt 4: Somethin' Fierce**

"Listen, Beth. I talked to your Dad, and we come to an agreement 'a sorts…"

"I knew it!" she says and jerks her hand from his. Anger flairs in her blue eyes. Sets them on fire. "All those times I saw you watchin' me… it's 'cause Daddy told ya' ta' keep an eye on me, right? That's why ya' agreed to go through with this whole fake boyfriend thang? Well, I got news for ya', Daryl Dixon. I don't need ya' lookin' out for me. I can take care 'a my own self."

"Naw… Beth," he drawls and tries to take hold of her hand again. "It ain't like that."

But Beth can't hear him over her temper. Her nerves are frayed from all the ups and downs of the day. _I_ _knew it was too good to be true._ She thinks about the first time he asked her to go hunting with him. It plays in her mind like a movie... There's Daryl. His timing is impeccable. He pays attention. Saw Carol take Judith from Beth after supper, and watched as Beth sprinted toward the cell block. Only one reason that girl would be running back to her room. He pushes off the wall and heads in the opposite direction. Sure enough, he meets her on her way to the showers. Her hair is free of its usual ponytail. Waves and tangles and curls sweep the length of her back. That tiny braid, the one Daryl’s fingers have been itching to trace, is unraveling itself as she bounces. She’s bebopping along, singing under her breath, carrying a towel and a small stack of clothes tucked against her chest. When she sees him, she slows, and a shy, happy smile blooms across her face.

“Hey, Daryl. You off to guard duty?”

“Naw, not tonight. Goin’ huntin’ in the mornin’. Saw a couple ‘a deer from the tower yesterday.”

“Nice!”

“You uh… You got Lil’ Asskicker tonight?”

“Nope. Rick and Carl are entertainin’ her this evenin’.” Beth leans in close, conspiratorially. Whispers, “I got a date with an old friend.”

Daryl is momentarily dumbstruck. _Who the fuck…_ His face scrunches up like he just bit into a sour straw.

“Found a copy of ‘Emma’ in the prison library. One of my favorites.” 

Daryl narrows his eyes. _Shit. Over-react much, Dumbass?_

Beth giggles under her breath. “It’s a book. By Jane Austen. You know, ‘Pride and Prejudice’? She wrote ‘Emma’ too.”

Daryl smirks at her playfulness. Shakes his head. Beth had set with him in the guard tower readin’ that damn book for weeks. She would occasionally recite long winded passages he never had the patience for, but he liked the way Beth’s voice would take on a sing-song melody when she read them.

“Yeah, well, ysou and Emma have fun. But don’t stay up too late. I want ya’ ta’ come with me in the mornin’.”

Beth’s eyes grow impossibly wide. There’s an awkward beat of silence… Daryl’s just about to turn tail and run when Beth starts bouncin’ on her toes, smilin’ like its Christmas in June. “Really? You want me to go huntin’ with ya’?”

Daryl shrugs like his heart ain’t about to beat out of his chest. Gets a little defensive from the feels she’s givin’ him. “Damn girl. Not like I asked ya’ to the prom or nothin’. You’re the one always goin’ on and on ‘bout gettin’ out from behind these fences, learnin’ how to track and hunt and shit. You wanna’ go or not?” It comes out a little gruffer than he meant. Sure enough, he’s pissed her off.

Beth’s lips purse and her eyes narrow to slits. _Shit, shit, shit… But, damn she’s cute when she’s pissed._ “No! As a matter of fact, I do not! And you won’t hear me mention huntin’ or trackin’ again, you big jerk! I didn’t realize I was annoyin’ you to the point ‘a such distraction. Now, if you’ll excuse me, this is my first free night in I don’t know how long, and I don’t intend to waste it standin’ in the hall gettin’ on your nerves.”

She tries to strongarm her way around him, but _dang it_ he’s impossible to move. He takes ahold of her shoulders and bends down to meet her eyes. “Awww, Beth, it ain’t like that. I was just teasin’. There ain’t nobody I wanna go huntin’ with ‘cept you.”

Beth huffs through her nose and keeps scowlin’ at him like its her job to do so. “Beth, I mean it,” he says in as soft ‘a voice as she’s ever heard him speak. “I want ya’ to come with me. A’ight?”

His sincerity pokes at her heart. She takes a deep breath, and that hard line her lips have been holding relaxes into a pout. “Well why didn’t ya’ just say so, Daryl! You know I been waitin’ forever and a day for you ta’ ask me.”

“I did say so, Beth. That’s _exactly_ what I said!”

Beth blinks at him, and a sad sort ‘a smile plays at her lips. “I know. I’m sorry, Daryl. I just… well, I know how I can be sometimes. And when ya’ said I been goin’ on and on, I just got worried that maybe I’ve been gettin’ on your nerves and…”

“Beth,” he says and shocks them both when he pulls her into a gentle hug. Beth’s hands are wrapped around her towel and her little stack of clothes, trapped between that and the expanse of Daryl’s chest. She feels safe and warm, so very warm, and the butterflies nestled low in her belly take flight. The rumble in his chest is like a purr in her ear. “It ain’t like that. I like havin’ ya’ around. Ya’ make my day better.”

Beth pulls back from his chest and peers up at him through her lashes. “You mean that?”

“You ever known me ta’ say somethin’ I didn’t mean?”

Beth shoots him a small smile and shakes her head. “No, I s’pose not.”

That damn little braid bounces against her soft waves, and it’s a little too much for Daryl to resist. His big paw lands gently on the top of her head and Beth freezes. He weaves her braid through his fingers. Gets lost in the feel of it against his skin. Beth closes her eyes. Focuses on the weight of his other hand at her hip. Curls her fingers into his shirt to keep from floating away. They’re both lost in sensory overload when Carol rounds the corner. Bless her heart, she back tracks three steps and lets fly a wall-shaking sneeze. Beth and Daryl separate like they’ve each been goosed. Carol appears, smile deftly hidden behind a half fist. She sniffs and says something about the dust in this place being enough to rival the sands of the Sahara. Daryl gives her a quick nod, and Beth turns an awkward little circle heading first away from the showers then back toward them. Carol scoots past the two of them without another word. Daryl finds himself alone in the hall wonderin’ what in the hell just happened.

It won’t be the last time they go out beyond the tree line together. With so many mouths to feed, they figure it makes sense to hunt once a week or so. It becomes a ritual of sorts. They leave before the sun rises, shoulders bumping, boots in step. She gets better and better at tracking. He gets more and more comfortable with her company. Misses her terribly the one time she can’t go with him. Judith has a cold and Beth is the only one the baby will settle for. If anyone notices it only takes Daryl a couple of hours on his own to come back with a string of squirrels on his belt, they don’t mention it. He and Beth are typically gone for the day with the same results. Not that she slows him down. Time just seems to pass quickly when they’re talkin’, trackin’, swappin’ stories, and spendin’ their time in spades learnin’ each other. It’s in the woods outside the prison walls where Beth discovers who she is and what she is capable of. It’s where Daryl discovers he’d rather be with Beth than without her.

One late afternoon, on their way back to the chain linked gate, Beth slides her hand beneath his arm and lets her lithe fingers curl around his bicep. He peeks at her through the too long fringe of bangs hiding his eyes, but Beth keeps her eyes straight ahead. “I wanna thank you, Daryl. For teachin’ me how to survive. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

The ground beneath him shifts. He doesn’t stumble because the best friend **he’s** ever had has ahold of his arm. But he feels the shift just the same. All that they are grips his heart. Makes him stronger. All they could be tightens his chest. _Damn, girl. What are ya’ doin’ ta’ me?_

“Best friend I ever had too,” he mumbles.

They keep walking, eyes straight ahead. Beth’s wearing that ear-to-ear smile that can light up the dark. Daryl, bless him, is sportin’ the biggest smile he can manage even if nobody but Beth could tell.

Now that precious memory is tainted. It was all because her daddy asked him too. Beth is sure she can actually feel her heart breaking. "All those times we hung out and talked… Those nights when you checked on me and Jude…" Everything she thought they were building is crashing down around her. All those things they shared meant nothin' to him, just part of an agreement he made with her daddy. The more she thinks on it, the more the hurt sinks in. All that anger gives way to an overwhelming and all-consuming sadness. Beth is sure she can feel the fissure forming in her heart. Her voice cracks and fades. "When you took me out to the woods to hunt and track… It was all a lie. You lied to me, Daryl. I thought we were friends. Good friends. How could ya' do that?" Beth huffs a self-deprecating laugh. "Stupid me, I thought we might even end up…" She shakes her head and derails that train of thought. "All that stuff ya' told me? The stories about yer past? Was any 'a that even true?"

"Beth!" he says, for the fourth time since she started talking. Grabs her shoulders and gives her a gentle shake. "Listen ta' me! All that stuff we did. Ever' thang we talked about. It was all true."

"But it wasn't _real,"_ she whines and tries to pull out of his hold. Daryl manages to hang on to her and bends to meet her eyes.

"Yes, it was…It is. The realist thang I ever known. I ain't never lied to ya', Beth. I wouldn't do that," he says emphatically, timber so low Beth can actually feel the words rumble from his chest. "Sweetheart, yer dad never asked me to keep an eye on ya'. I never even talked to him about ya' 'til today." 

Beth tastes salt on her lips and swipes at the traitorous tears quietly escaping down her cheeks. Daryl takes a swipe at 'em too. Brushes a calloused thumb across the apple of her cheek. 

"Please don't cry, Beth. Ya' know I can't stand it when ya' cry."

"I'm not cryin'," she grumbles and presses her palms to her eyes. Takes one last, big sniffle and lets her hands fall to her sides. She is suddenly bone tired and weary. "It's been a long day, Daryl. I can't think about this anymore right now. I don't know if I'm comin' or goin' with you."

"Yeah, a'ight." _Ya' ain't the only one that needs ta' do some thinkin'. 'bout damn spilled my guts when ya' started cryin'._ "I'll walk ya' back to yer room."

Beth nods, and they turn back toward the prison. She crosses her arms over her chest still kinda' holdin' herself together. So Daryl shoves his hands deep in his pockets. Keeps his shoulder pressed against hers just because. When they turn the corner, they run smack dab into Mona or Lola or whatever her name is. Daryl just about jumps out of his skin when he sees her. His hands are trapped in his pockets, and damn if he doesn't lose his balance trying to back away. Double damn if Busty Betty doesn't keep barrelin' his way wearin' that same look she gets when she's eyein' a second helpin' at supper. That's when Beth steps in. She is **not** in the mood. 

"Look here, lady. You been struttin' 'round here for weeks tryin' to get Daryl ta' notice you. Been makin' a dang fool 'a yerself too. Let me make this real clear. He ain't interested! And neither is Rick. You need to take those two bouncin' Betty's 'a yers and find yer way back to your side 'a the prison 'cause I'm about dang tired 'a seein' you rubbin' 'em up against Daryl. As a matter 'a fact, I'm about dang tired 'a you in general."

"Jealous much, honey?"

"Oh, you did not just…" Beth spits through her teeth and launches herself at Stupid Stella. But before she can make contact, Daryl grabs her around the waist and hauls her back. She's struggling against him, feet off the ground, arms swinging left and right trying to get in a swipe or two before Daryl twists them both around and growls over his shoulder at Loopy Lola's stupid ass, "You better get a move on 'fore I turn her loose on yer ass and walk away."

Mona or Lola or whatever her name is harrumphs down her nose. Adjusts her two best assets. And high tails it back toward her cell block. Daryl sets Beth's feet back on the ground but keeps a tight grip around her waist until Man-eatin' Mona disappears around the corner. Beth is straining against his forearms, pushing with all her might, trying to get him to let go. "Dadgummit, Daryl! Let go 'a me!"

"Promise ya' ain't gonna' go after her?"

"I promise," she grumbles. 

Daryl lets her go and Beth spins on him. Makes a show out of straightening her ponytail. "I ain't jealous ya' know." She says it with a deep scowl and a single jut of her chin. 

"Didn’t say ya' was," Daryl mumbles. 

_Damn, yer cute when yer mad._

"Good," she barks.

"Good," Daryl echoes, mostly for lack 'a knowin' what else to say. "Why don't we head on back to the block," he suggests rather timidly.

"Fine!" Beth spins on her heels and takes off at top speed.

"Slow down, Beth. Ain't no race."

Beth slows her pace ever so slightly, and Daryl quickly debates if grabbing her hand is worth the potential risk of losing a limb. He decides it is and catches her fingers on the back swing. To her credit, Beth doesn't pull away. She shuffles her feet and falls in step with Daryl.

"That 'ol hussy ain't got nothin' on you, Beth. Ya' know that, right? That'd be like comparin' peaches to pig's feet." Beth huffs next to him. "You're the peaches," he quickly adds. 

When they get to their block, it's quiet. Everybody must still be in the commons minglin'. 

Beth stops at the bottom of the stairs leading to Daryl's perch. Sets her sad, blue eyes on him. "So, what did ya' talk to Daddy about today, Daryl? What agreement did y'all come to?" Daryl recognizes that look on her face. Goodness knows he's worn that same look many a time. She's waitin' for a blow. Steeling herself against the force of what she fears might be comin'. Damn near breaks his heart. 

Daryl twirls his wrist, flicks his fingers back and forth between the two of 'em. "I figured he'd kick my ass, one legged or two, if he saw us… if you and me just all of a sudden… See I respect your dad, and I didn't wanna' screw anything up with him just in case you and me were ta' ever… I mean… Shit, Beth, I didn’t want your dad gettin' mad and forbidden ya' from ever speakin' to me again or nothin'."

"Oh" _Wait… what? Just in case me and you were ta' ever what, exactly?_

"Plus, he said he'd take care 'a Maggie. Keep her off my ass."

Beth snorts at that. "Prolly a good idea. But, Daryl, what kinda' 'greement did y'all come to?"

"Nah, that ain't for me ta' tell. Not yet, anyways. Jus' wanted ya' ta' know I talked to him. He knows 'bout us and what happened with that Woodbury asshole."

_Yeahhh, nope. We'll be re-visitin' this discussion real soon, buddy._

Beth looks a little worried, but she trusts Daryl, at least she used to trust him. No, she still does, so she'll let it go for now. She nods at him with a little pout, and that makes Daryl smile. Then she promptly scares the shit outta' him with a loud gasp. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth, and a pained look crosses her face.

"What!" Daryl says and grabs her elbows. "What is it, Beth?" He's all kinds a' concerned, lookin' Beth up and down for any sign of injury. He has the crazy idea that some whisperin', ninja walker just snuck up from the shadows and bit her. _How in the hell am I gonna' explain **that** to her dad? _

"Daryl! We gotta' tell Carol. I would never wanna' do anything to hurt her."

"Damn, Beth. Ya' scared the livin' shitballs outta' me."

"Sorry. But, you told Daddy. Which was pretty smart, by the way. I didn't even think about givin' him or Maggie the heads up." _Couldn't really think about anything after our little discussion in the shadows this afternoon_. "Did you tell Carol?"

Now Daryl is the one wearing the confused look. "No… Why we gotta' tell Carol?"

"Because, Daryl… she deserves to know what's goin' on."

"Carol ain't my mama."

"Well I would hope not… eww…"

"What the hell you goin' on about, girl?"

"You and Carol…," she says shyly, "aren't you two… I mean, don’t the two of ya'…" _Please say no… please, please say no._

Daryl drops her elbows and crosses his big arms over his chest. Tucks his fingers under his pits and starts scowling. "That what you think 'a me? Huh? You think I'd act like yer boyfriend if I had somethin' goin' on with Carol? What kinda' guy you take me for, Beth?"

 _Oh, thank goodness._ "I didn't mean nothin' by it. I just know you two are close. I thought maybe…"

"Yeah, you thought maybe." _Damn, Beth, can't ya' see I'm fuckin' goin outta' my mind over ya'?_

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean to offend ya'."

"Well, ya' did…" Now Daryl's the one poutin'.

"I said I'm sorry! This whole thing is just so confusin'. Askin' about Carol is a fair enough question, though. Ain't no reason for you ta' scurry 'cross hell's half acre just 'cause I asked. Sometimes when people are friends, one 'a those friends might have certain feelins' for the other. The kind 'a feelins' that go beyond friendship. That's a hard thing 'cause, well, you don’t wanna' do nothin' to screw up a friendship, but at the same time, it seems to me that bein' friends first… knowin' and lovin' someone for who they really are… well, seems like that might be the very best place to start if you're building a forever sort 'a relationship… romantically, I mean." 

Beth's lookin' at him like he was meant to understand anything she just said. Which he didn't. But, he did like the way she said it. The way her eyes went wide and soft, and the way her cheeks turned that pretty shade of pink. _Wait, she still talkin' 'bout me and Carol or she sayin'?…_ Aw hell, he's got no idea what she's sayin'. Makes him nervous and defensive. All he can do is hum a response.

"Don't you 'hmmm' me, Daryl. Good Lord Bird, you’re exasperatin'. Look, I never figured you'd go along with the whole fake boyfriend thang in the first place. Then you said you _would_ , and the next thang I know, you're tellin' me to meet you at supper 'cause we're fixin' ta' put on a show for that jackass. You're always so kind and good ta' me, Daryl. I don’t wanna' overstep. I love sittin' with ya' on the picnic table ever' mornin' and talkin'… And one of my favorite things to do is go out in the woods with ya'. Watchin' ya' track and helpin' ya' hunt…"

"Pfff. Girl, I ain't needed any help in the woods since I was 9 years old." _Now you're just bein' a dick._

Beth narrows her eyes and gives him her best what-for. Her hands are on her hips, and her lips are puckered tight. "That's mean, Daryl Dixon," she says real slow and menacing. "Ain't ya' heard a word I said? I'm sorry I got your tail feathers in a wad, but that ain't no cause for you ta' be ugly. And I'm not gonna' stand here listenin' to it. Like I said before, it's been a real long day, so if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' ta' bed 'fore I say somethin' we both regret." With that, Beth spins on her heels and heads toward her room _. You don't get ta' see any more 'a my tears. Stupid, redneck jerk._

"Hold on, Beth…" _Shit. You stupid asshole. Fuckin' made her cry twice in one night._ "Beth, wait," he hollers and grabs her shoulders from behind to stop her from getting away. Beth oomphs when he hauls her against his chest. Folds her arms across her front and stands ramrod straight. He hears a little sniffle, and it damn near sucks the wind right out of him. 

_Shit, shit, and double shit._

Daryl takes a deep breath and plops his chin down on the top of her head. Lets his arms slide around over the top of hers. "Beth, I ain't good with words. Ya' know that. Never been nobody's boyfriend either, fake or otherwise." He takes a chance and squeezes Beth a little closer to him. " 'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You don't get ta' call me that when you're apologizin'. It ain't fair," she says with a petulant whisper.

"You want me ta' play fair, huh," he mumbles and moves his chin to her shoulder. Tucks that little patch of scruff into the crook of her neck. He figures he done a piss-poor job 'a tellin' her how he feels. Maybe he can do better by showin' her. Against her better judgement, Beth tilts her head to give him better access to her neck. Daryl apologizes again, but this time he whispers his apology against her ear. "I'm sorry, Beth. What I was tryin' to say is, I don't bring ya' with me to the woods to help. I bring ya' 'cause I like ya' bein' there with me. Just you."

Beth thinks about that for a second. Relaxes against him a little and lets her head loll against his collar bone. Daryl makes good use of the space that opens up between her shoulder and her cheek. Ghosts his nose the length of her neck _. Fuckin' beautiful_

"You tellin' me the truth, Daryl Dixon? 'Cause I ain't in the mood for your teasin'." _Oh, I'm totally in the mood for your teasin'. Keep it comin', babe."_

He tickles her neck with his scruff when he nods, and a kaleidoscope of butterflies take flight in the pit of her belly. Daryl has never been real affectionate with her before, not like this anyway. Their relationship has always existed within the confines of friendship with maybe just a hint of something more. Yeah, they've held hands before. And she's hugged him more than twice. They eat together just the two of 'em sometimes. _But that's what friends do, right?_

Beth has always been comfortable with casual contact. She's a hugger. That's why she's been careful not to read too much into their affection. Careful not to let her feelings cloud the reality of their relationship. But now that she thinks about it, she can't recall ever seeing Daryl act like that with anyone else, not even Carol. Sweet memories of her and Daryl are running through her head like a slideshow of snapshots. Suddenly, those lingering looks and those shy smiles of his mean something she never allowed her heart to considered before. Sure, she's been crushin' on Daryl for near on a year now, but she never even considered he might feel the same. _Could he feel the same?_

Beth twists in his arms, and to her surprise, Daryl doesn't let go. Her hands really have no other place to land than flat against his chest. She looks up into those gray blue eyes of his. Bounces between the two of them. They are as wide and open as she has ever seen them. He's waitin'… _Come on, girl …_ for her to figure it out… _I don't know how ta' say it, Beth_ … Wants so badly for her to understand. 

_Oh_

Daryl's heart stutters.

Of their own accord, Beth's fingers start to fiddle with the top button of his shirt. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and pins him in place with those big blue eyes of hers. Her voice is no more than a trembling whisper when she speaks. "I like you, Daryl Dixon. You make me crazy sometimes, but I like ya' somethin' fierce." _There, I said it_

Daryl drops his forehead to hers. "I like you somethin' fierce too, sweetheart. You forgive me?"

"For bein' mean? Yeah, I forgive ya', but ya' need to start thinkin' before ya' get so all-fired, bent outta' shape over nothin'." She says it playfully, but she isn't entirely kidding.

Daryl lifts his head so he can see her eyes. His lip quirks in a genuine smile. "You're one ta' talk, girl. Mean as hell when ya' wanna' be."

Beth swats him and purses those pretty, pink lips of hers into a wry grin.

 _Damn, those lips._

Daryl leans down and plants a chaste, but lingering kiss square against 'em.

Beth is too surprised to do much more than smile shyly when he pulls back.

"Thank ya', sweetheart." 

"You're welcome. You know I can't stay mad at ya'."

"I'd never hurt ya', Beth. Ya' know that, right?"

"I know… but it’s not just hands that hurt, Daryl. Words can cut pretty deep too, especially when ya' care about the person tossin' those ugly words yer way." Beth is staring up at him through her lashes. Working that button on his shirt like it's tryin' to run away. He's pretty sure she just said she cares about him. Already said she likes him somethin' fierce, but it's so damn hard to concentrate when she's this close. _You mean pushed up against ya' like a second skin. Blondie here's practically beggin' ya' for it, lil' brotha'…_

_Damn, now he's got Merle in his head. That ain't good._

Beth is looking at him like it's his turn to speak, so he nods _. Musta' said somethin' important. Damn it, Merle._ He figures agreein' with her and promisin' ta' do better is his best chance. "Yer right, Beth. I'll do better," he says and drops a kiss to her forehead. 

_Chicken shit. Put those lips where ya' really wanna' put 'em, dumbass…_

_Fuck off, Merle._

"Come on, let's get ya' ta' bed" he grouses, and takes her hand. Pointedly ignores her little giggle at his unfortunate choice of words. When they make it to her door, Beth turns to face him. He's still got a'hold of her hand, but the short walk to her room has managed to suck the courage right out of him. His scuffed-up work boots are suddenly incredibly interesting, the way they tap against the bars of her door and all. 

"Daryl," she whispers and gently shakes their joined hands. His eyes lift to meet hers, but he keeps his chin tucked to his chest. "Ya' think we could maybe take that walk tomorrow? Spend a little time together… just the two of us?"

The corner of his lip pulls up, and he gives her one hard nod. "Yeah… I think that'd be real nice."

Beth's smile spreads across her face, all the way to her pretty blue eyes. "Then I'll see ya' tomorrow, Daryl Dixon. Sleep tight."

"Yeah… I'll see ya' in the mornin', sweetheart." He squeezes her hand and starts to back away, but Beth isn't lettin' go just yet. That lip is between her teeth again, and she's lookin' up at him like he otta' know what to do next. She gives his hand a little tug, and he finds himself toe to toe with her again in the doorway. A beat passes, and he's standin' there like a damn fool until Beth rolls to her toes and pushes into his space. 

"I'll see ya' in the mornin', babe," she whispers against his lips. Reaches for the sheet that covers her door and disappears behind it.

_Hell yeah, you will!_


	5. Confragus

**So I discovered that comedy is indeed difficult to sustain. I guess there has to be a little seriousness mixed in there too. I still have no idea exactly where this story is going, but I sure am having fun writing it! That is especially true now that I wrapped up "What May Come" and put that one to rest. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chpt 5: Confragus**

Beth finds Carol in the kitchen stirring the breakfast oatmeal. “Good morning, Beth,” she says. Apparently, Carol is a morning person. Usually Beth begins her days too bleary eyed to notice, but not this morning. Beth has a spring in her step and a bright and shiny smile to greet this particular day. 

“Good morning,” Beth sing-songs.

“You’re in an awfully good mood this morning,” Carol teases with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Well, it’s a beautiful day, don’t ‘cha think?”

Carol right out chuckles at that. “If you say so.” It’s then that a loud clap of thunder rattles the walls. Carol raises a questioning eyebrow at Beth.

Beth’s cheeks turn a pleasant shade of pink, and she shrugs. “What!?! I love the rain!”

“Right...”

Beth grabs the bowls from the kitchen and begins stacking them. She’s lost in her own thoughts when another thunder boom pulls her out of her own head. “You sure are thinking hard, Beth. Something on your mind?”

Beth opens her mouth to speak then snaps it shut. Tries again, but the right words won’t form on her tongue. Carol, bless her, saves Beth the trouble. Shocks the snot out of Beth with her own question.

“You wondering about me and Daryl?”

Beth’s eyes grow wide. “Noooooo,” she assures Carol, voice an octave or two higher than usual. “Why would I… I mean, you two are close and that’s great! We all need somebody to lean on. Especially now. You two are great together. I know you’re friends… good… close friends. And, I think that’s great!”

Carol has her lips tucked between her teeth, trying so hard to keep from laughing she feels like her ears might explode from the pressure. She finally cuts loose with a belly jiggling laugh. “Beth Greene, you are a terrible liar. Even worse than Daryl Dixon.”

“Hmph,” Beth grumps. 

Carol shakes her head. “Listen, honey. You’re right. Daryl and I are close friends, but that’s it. Just friends. I tried to put the moves on him months and months ago. The night we took the prison, but he shut me down quick. I’m afraid he only has eyes for you. Always has, if I’m being honest. And I’m okay with that. I think you would be good for him. Just remember, Daryl can be an exercise in patience. You’re gonna’ need a lion’s share, but he’s worth it. You know that.”

Beth nods her head and smiles at her friend. “I’m glad he has you, Carol. I’m glad we both do.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Carol promises. She looks over Beth’s shoulder and her smile grows. “Speak of the devil,” she says.

Beth turns and sees Daryl and Rick making their way to the kitchen. “Mornin’, Beth,” Rick says and Judith dives from his arms at Beth.

“Mornin’,” Daryl echoes.

Rick steps around Beth. Says he’s gonna’ grab a bowl for Judith. Beth Eskimo kisses her sweet girl on the nose and looks up at Daryl. “Not the best day for a walk, I guess.”

“Naw, I ‘spose not.” He looks genuinely disappointed when he says it, but there is something else there too. Something he isn’t saying.

“What is it,” Beth asks. 

“Huh?”

“What’s on your mind, babe?”

The tips of Daryl’s ears turn pink at the moniker, but he doesn’t object. “Council’s meetin’ this afternoon. Plannin’ a run.”

“Oh,” Beth says and nods her head slowly up and down. She hates it when any of them head out on a run. She knows it’s necessary, but the world beyond the prison gates is one big, dangerous unknown. “When will ya’ leave?”

Daryl shrugs. “Next clear day, prolly’. Gonna’ head to the Big Spot. Take some ‘a the Woodbury people with us this time.”

“You think they’re ready?”

“Sure as shit hope so. Guess we’ll find out…,” he shrugs

Rick makes his way back over and takes Judith with him. He smiles at Beth and Daryl. Tells Judy she’s gonna’ have ta’ learn ta’ share Beth with Uncle Daryl. Daryl makes a face but keeps his “shut the hell up” to himself. Beth’s face flushes and she tries not to smile, but it’s a losing battle.

“Headin’ to the guard tower,” he says shyly. Goes to scuffing his boots against the concrete. “Wanna’ come?”

Beth lights up like a Christmas tree. “Yeah, sure”

When they get to the door, it swings open and in scoots a soakin’ wet Busty Betty wearing a skin-tight white shirt. Thank the good Lord in heaven she had the forethought to bind those big boobs with a bra (even if it is black and lacey). She whoops it up with a big, “Whoo Weee, it’s wet out there”. Shimmies from head to toe and sweeps the hair back from her face rather dramatically. Beth rolls her eyes and looks over to Daryl. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

Beth jabs him in his ribs and grabs his attention, “You ready?”

“What?”

“We goin’ to the tower or not?” She doesn’t mean to be sharp with him, but dang that woman sets off her temper. And Daryl’s just standin’ there starin’ like maybe he suddenly has an interest in what that woman’s sellin’. _Simmer down, Beth. You know that ain’t true_. Beth takes a deep breath and turns toward the door.

Daryl holds the door open. Pulls his jacket off and holds it over their heads. It’s comin’ a downpour, but Beth doesn’t even care. “Let’s go,” she says.

They take off running toward the guard tower. Beth squeals at the ferocity of the downpour. By the time they reach the tower, despite Daryl’s best efforts to the contrary, they are both pretty well soaked. Beth sprints up the stairs with Daryl hot on her heels. She giggles when Daryl bends over and shakes the water out of his hair like a dog. There is a chill in the breeze. Says fall is just around the corner. Beth shivers when it blows through the open tower. Daryl grabs a blanket from the stack Maggie and Glenn keep up there. Pulls Beth over to the wall. 

“You should get out ‘a them wet clothes. Wrap this around ya’. We’ll hang ‘em up ta’ dry.” He holds the blanket up in front of her so nobody can catch a glimpse of her changing. Holds it over his head in earnest. Beth thinks it over. The whole idea of strippin’ down with Daryl only a curtain away makes her feel rebellious. A little wild. Thinks this is what skinny dippin’ might feel like. She pulls her hair out of her ponytail and shakes it loose. Tucks her lip between her teeth and strips down to her panties. Grabs the blanket and wraps it around her like a strapless gown. Daryl looks her up and down appreciatively while she adjusts the blanket.

“Damn, Beth.”

“What?”

He shakes his head. “Nothin’.”

“Don’t say, ‘nothin’. What’s wrong.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong. Jus’, ya’ look good enough ta’ eat standin’ there like that.” He isn’t trying to be lude. He knows how it sounds, but he means it in the best sort of way. He looks at her though, like she might smack him for being honest. 

Beth smiles. Feels the heat flare in her cheeks. She understands that Daryl calls it like he sees it. It’s one of the things she loves most about him. He looks awful tense standing there in front of her, so she tries to lighten things up a bit. “You don’t wish I had a little more up here,” she asks and crosses her arms over her chest. Arches her brow and forces a laugh, but she’s only half kidding. “I saw you lookin’ at Mona back there,” she teases.

“What the hell you takin’ about, girl?” He looks genuinely offended by her accusation. “Wasn’t lookin’ at shit. I done told you she ain’t got nothin’ on you. Why you so hung up on her anyway?”

“I don’t know, Daryl. It’s just… well, ever’ time I turn around she’s runnin’ her eyes up and down you like you’re the main course at Sund’y dinner. She’s all curves and sex appeal and clearly she’s been around the block more ‘n twice… I guess I just worry I might not be woman enough for ya’. I mean look at ya’. You’re all…” Beth points at him and swings her hand up and down and all around wildly. “Well, you’re handsome and smart and all mysterious… I’m just… I’m just borin’ ‘ol Beth. Judy’s babysitter and Maggie’s little sister. I wouldn’t blame ya’ if you were havin’ second thoughts. But if that’s the case, you better tell me now ‘cause it ain’t right to string me along, I don’t care who ya’ are.” Beth sticks her chin out and wrenches up the blanket wrapped snuggly around her chest with a wiggle and a humph. 

Daryl is speechless. It’s true he doesn’t tend to say much, but it’s rare that he finds himself truly speechless. Beth puckers her lips and blows a quick, hard breath through her nose. She bends down to scoop up her clothes and starts to push past Daryl. Daryl grabs her elbow and gently turns her back to face him. Wraps her hair up in his fist at the back of her neck, tips her chin up and kisses her tenderly. He knows self-doubt when he sees it, and the way he figures it, Beth is the last person on this shit ass earth who otta’ be thinkin’ she’s second fiddle to anybody.

“Ain’t changed my mind, girl. Ain’t gonna’ change it neither.”

Beth’s worried look melts into a shy half smile. Daryl kisses her again just because he can. Mostly because he thinks it may be his new favorite thing to do. Beth sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly drags it back out. Tugs at the hem of his shirt. “You’re wet, Daryl Dixon,” she says, voice deep and heady. “Maybe you otta’ grab that other blanket there. Get out ‘a them wet clothes.”

Daryl’s eyes narrow to slits. He’s got Merle on one shoulder, “ _Come on Daralina. She’s practically beggin’ for it. What the hell you waitin’ for?”_ and Hershel on the other. “ _That’s my baby girl, son.”_

“Daryl, you okay?”

_Damn, damn, and double damn._

“Yeah, but I reckon I ain’t that wet.”

“Oh no you don’t. You better get those wet clothes off ‘fore I take ‘em off for ya’!”

Daryl’s ears turn bright red, and Beth’s eyes go wide when she thinks about what just flew out of her mouth. “Oh, you know what I mean, Daryl.” She tries to sound all irritated with him to hide her embarrassment. “I’m not gonna’ be the only one up here wearin’ nothin’ but a blanket. Now get to it.”

Daryl harrumphs and grabs the other blanket. Grumbles something about her bein’ bossy. Flicks his wrist at her and nods. Beth rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. All this honesty they been sharing lately has her mind movin’ down a precarious path. “Daryl, can I ask ya’ somethin’?’

“Don’t reckon I can stop ya’.”

“What do ya’ see when ya’ look at me?’

“What da’ ya’ mean?”

“I don’t know. I guess… well, you’re real observant. You seem to have a good handle on what most folks are about. Just wonderin’ what ya’ _see_ when ya’ look at me?” _Goodness knows ya’ do enough lookin’._ “I mean, I’m not a fighter like Michonne or Maggie, and I ain’t had to survive like Carol. Sometimes I feel more like a burden than a real member of the group.”

“Why you think that? Somebody say somethin’ to ya’?” 

Beth still has her back to him. Good thing because he isn’t exactly sure what to do with the blanket he’s holding. He tried wrapping it around him like Beth has hers, but that made him look like a damn fool. He hates having his back exposed. Contemplates grabbing a second blanket and wearing it like a cape but decides against it. This is Beth after all, and if things keep going the way he hopes, she’s gonna’ see his scars sooner rather than later. He knows too that Beth is the last person alive who would ever judge him or pity him. _Screw it…_

“No, I just wanna’ be useful, ya’ know? I don’t want everybody thinkin’ I’m a weak link.”

Daryl scoots in behind her and wraps his arms around her. Tucks her into his chest. “Why you talkin’ crazy, girl? Not a damn one of us could survive all this ugliness without you.”

“You’d be just fine without me, Daryl. You were made for this world. You’re smart and strong. You know how to survive and provide. You’re a hero.”

“Ain’t no hero. That’s fer damn sure. And you really are crazy if you think I’d be a’ight without you. You make me wanna’ be better, Beth. Make me wanna’ do better.”

Beth slides her head to rest over his collar bone. Looks at him out of the corner of her eye. “You mean that, Daryl?”

“You ever known me ta’ say somethin’ I didn’t mean?”

“No, I suppose not.”

And it’s then that Beth realizes with a start that the arms currently resting beneath her chin are bare. She feels that buzz of electricity that always hummin’ in her veins when Daryl is around ramp itself up to sparkin’. She spins slowly in his arms and turns to face him. He’s wearing his blanket wrapped low around his hips. The first thing she notices is how much lighter his chest is in color than his arms. Now that she thinks about it, she has never seen Daryl with his shirt off. There’s a light dusting of fine hair that runs the length of his breastbone. It circles his belly button and disappears beneath the blanket’s edge. Beth can’t help but run her fingers lightly across his pecs. Daryl’s hands have dropped to her hips. She feels his fingers digging into the flesh at her waist. “You’re half naked,” she whispers, and traces the lettering on the tattoo over his heart.

“Confragus… What does it mean?” she asks and lifts her eyes to find his. He doesn’t answer right away, but Beth barely notices. Daryl’s pupils are blown wide, and his eyes are darker than she can ever recall seeing them.

“It’s Latin for rough… broken,” he says, and the words sound like they were born of sand and grit.

She watches him swallow, engrossed by the up and down slide of his Adam’s apple. Peers at him through her lashes. “Confragus,” she says again on a shaky breath. “When did you get it?”

Daryl slides a hand through her hair and pushes it back off her shoulder. “I was 14. Right after my mama died.”

Beth looks back to the tattoo. Kisses it softly and runs her finger across it again. Nods her understanding.

Daryl lifts her chin and leans in. Presses his lips to hers. Soft and hesitant at first. Beth pushes into him. Runs her tongue across his bottom lip. Daryl opens his mouth and gives chase. Slides his hands around her waist and pulls her flush against him. Beth has been kissed before, but never like this. It’s possessive and passionate, and it does things to her insides that she has never felt before. She wants to crawl inside of him and see his heart because she thinks his heart must hold the answer to every important question she has ever had. It feels like every nerve in her body is teeming with electricity. If spontaneous combustion is really a thing, she thinks this must be what it feels like right before the explosion. 

Their lips part with a quiet pop. Beth’s eyes open lazily to find Daryl staring at her with an intensity that threatens to burn her down.

“Beth, I ain’t very good at this, but I want ya’ ta’ know that I’m gonna’ try.”

Beth brushes the bangs back from his eyes. Gives him a sweet smile. “I know. We’re in this together, okay?” 

Daryl nods and pulls her in close. Rests his chin on the top of her head. They’re swaying back and forth enjoying being close and quiet when Beth feels Daryl tense. He pulls back and moves her to the side. Squints into the sun and zeros in on a body at the fence. “What the hell?”

“What’s wrong?.. Daryl, what is it?”

“Get dressed,” he commands. Grabs his shirt and jerks it over his head. Drops the blanket and practically jumps into his jeans.

“Daryl, you’re scarin’ me. What is it?”

“That’s my fuckin’ brother out there on the fence.” He shoves his feet in his boots and drops a quick kiss to Beth’s forehead. “Go get Rick. I’ll meet ya’ inside.”

**Oh boy! I figured Merle is exactly what this story needs. Hope that isn't a colossal mistake. Fingers crossed. Thanks for reading... and don't forget to check in and let me know what you think. Any and all ideas, prompts, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Merle... 'Nough Said

A/N: IT IS IMPORTANT to note that this little “one shot” grew into a long shot with no real outline. For the purpose of this fic, the original group met Merle in the beginning and hand-cuffed him on the roof. He managed to break loose, however, without removing his hand (‘cause, yuck!). Daryl believes him to be dead. We haven’t met the governor yet, but Merle has been living in a camp many miles from the prison, where the governor is in charge. The governor is essentially the same character we already know from the show. Andrea lives at the prison. Michonne did NOT come from the governor’s camp. Michonne, Maggie, and Beth do NOT know Merle. The people from Woodbury in this fic are the same characters we know, but Woodbury was a real town, no governor. The Woodbury folks ended up together (much like Rick’s group did) as a matter of apocalypse happenstance. And as a side note, Mona totally reminds me of Stifler’s Mom. Okay? Okay! 

Chpt 6: Merle, ‘Nough Said… 

“Merle! Merle!” Daryl shouts, running full tilt toward the gait. Four walkers are ambling Merle’s way, one with a little more vigor than the other three, but Merle doesn’t seem to notice or care. He makes his way to Daryl with an easy stride. Saunters through the chain link fence like he owns the place.

“Hey lil’ brotha’. What the fuck took ya’ so long?”

“Merle,” Daryl breaths like he can’t hardly believe it’s true. “Could ask you the same thing. Where you been?”

Merle pulls Daryl in for a man-hug then shoves him away and punches him in the shoulder. “Been watchin’ you and officer friendly’s little group here for a couple weeks now. You got a shit storm headin’ yer way, baby brotha’.”

“What the hell you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Big man in charge where I been stayin’? He likes the looks ‘a this set up ya’ got. Wants it for himself. Got the goods ta’ make it happen too.”

“Daryl!” Daryl looks over his brother’s shoulder. Rick is charging toward him and Merle with his hand poised over the butt of his gun. Beth, Carol, and Michonne are on his six.

Merle turns slowly and rocks back on his heels. A slow, predatory grin spreads across his face. He scratches at his belly like he is completely unaffected, but the flash of canines tells a different story. “Well, well, well… How you been, Sheriff Do-Right? Long time, no see.” He looks past Rick’s shoulder and a slow, feral grin widens across his face. “And ya’ brought Charlie’s Angels with ya’ too. Ain’t that some kind ‘a howdie do! Ladies…”

“Merle,” Rick drawls. 

Merle throws his hands up in mock surrender. “You can relax that trigger finger, I come in peace.”

“We got trouble comin’,” Daryl says. 

Rick’s focus slowly shifts from Merle to Daryl. Daryl can read his mind. _Fuckin’ trouble just walked through that gate, and you let it in._

Daryl shifts from one booted foot to the other, back and forth. “Somebody wants this place. Merle says they comin’ ta get it.”

“That’s right,” Merle chimes in. “Why don’t we head inside, and I’ll tell ya’ ever’thang I know. The Governor figures out I’m here and I reckon I got a long shooter bullet with my name on it. Now, as much as you might like the sound ‘a that, without me, ya up shit creek with no stick ta stir it.”

Rick steps back and lets Daryl lead the way. Stares a hole in the back of his friend’s head. He and the angels fall in behind Merle. Back at the commons, Merle plops down at one of the big tables while Rick, Carol and Michonne gather for a side bar. It’s still raining outside, but the downpour has become more of a light drizzle. It’s enough though to keep most folks in, so the commons is buzzing with activity. Mostly, people are scattered about talking or playing games. Daryl grabs Beth’s hand and quietly asks her to go get her dad and the rest of the council. Beth nods and gives Daryl a small, reassuring smile. He squeezes her hand in return, and the corner of his lip twitches. It isn’t much, but it’s enough for Merle to see there is more from where that came. When Daryl sits down on the tabletop to face Merle, the look on Merle’s face makes him wince. _Shit, shit, and double shit._

“Well, well, Lil’ Brotha’.” _Don’t start, Merle. Just shut yer fuckin’ mouth for once in yer life…_

“You done scored yourself a fine piece a’ tail, huh.” _Here we go... Fuuuuck!.._

“Young too,” Merle says approvingly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad ya finally found somethin’ that makes yer balls itch. ‘Bout damn time. But ain’t you worried Rick and company might lock you up in one a’ them cells for statutory concerns.”

“Shut the fuck up, Merle. She’s 22, and she ain’t no piece a’ tail.”

“Awww hell, Baby D. You ain’t gone and fell in love now, have ya’?”

“I said, ‘shut-up’, and you’ll **do** it too if ya know what’s good fer ya.” _I swear, I’ll kill ya’ myself if you even look at her wrong, asshole.._.

“Boy, ya think you can take me, now that ya got the wind beneath yer wings?” Merle flings his fingers out like he’s flying _. Ever damn Dixon gotta’ talk with his hands..._ Daryl hates that he does it too, but when he’s riled up, he just can’t seem to help it. “That little blond done got in yer head? Feelin’ all invincible ‘cause ya got love on yer side.” Merle barks a laugh, but there is a warning beneath it that Daryl recognizes. _Stupid prick…_

“Just shut up about her, okay?”

“Damn, you got it bad, kid,” Merle says and smacks Daryl on the leg. 

It’s then that a loud, cackling laughter darts across the room and scrapes against Daryl’s nerves. Makes him flinch. Merle hears it too and scans the room for its source. Shoots straight up out of his chair when he finds it. Daryl’s head swivels from Merle to Mona and back to Merle. _Oh, shit…_ It’s like one fucked up, white trash version of Spanish telenovela. Merle used to make him watch those stupid, over-the-top, Spanish soap operas when he was a teenager. Told him he could learn a lot about how to handle a woman watching shows like that.

“Mona! Get ‘cher ass over here woman! Merle’s finally found ya’!” One hand reaches down to adjust his junk, a compliment of sorts, while the other scratches across his chest. _Shit, shit, shit…_

Mona screams like she’s just met the workin’ end of a hot poker. Throws her hands in the air and starts high-knee sprintin’ in place. It’s no small miracle she doesn’t knock herself out. Come away with a black eye or two at the very least. Outside of Mona you can hear a pin drop. “Merle, Baby! You big stud!” Daryl thought her laugh was bad, but the way the word “stud” spins its wheels in her throat damn near makes him want to pee himself. Like a thousand Lee Press-on Nails on a chalkboard.

Mona takes off running toward Merle. Heaven help any fool in her direct path. Throws her arms around his neck and commences to wigglin’, gigglin’, shimmyin’, and slidin’ up, down, and all-around Merle’s front side. Merle takes it like a champ. Rubs his big hands across her rear. Squeezes a fist full of cheek in each hand. For one terrifying second, Daryl thinks Merle is gonna’ pick her up and wrap her around his waist. _Damn freak show…_

Mona pulls back just enough to grab Merle’s face in both hands. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Baby,” she purrs and slaps her open mouth against his. Daryl burbs back his breakfast. He’s pretty sure Mona might be eating Merle’s face for lunch. Briefly considers she’ll be a vicious walker someday. _Fuckin’ disgusting…_

Beth, and everyone else Daryl cares about in this world, are making their way over to where Daryl sits. “Merle!” he barks. “Merle! Knock it off!”

Merle lets go of Mona’s ass just long enough to give his brother the universal one-fingered salute.

Daryl scrubs his hands against his face and throws his head back. _Good, Lord… why?_ _Just why??_ “Merle! For fuck’s sake… Give it a rest!!”

Mona extricates her lips from Merle’s with a resounding “ _pop!”_. Licks her lips languidly and presses them together. Rolls ‘em around between her teeth. _Must taste like chicken…_ It’s like watching an x-rated fairytale princess figure out she’s finally found Prince Charming, the way Mona’s sucking it in and sticking it out. Raking her tongue across parted lips. It’s hard to watch and almost more than Daryl can stand. Makes him feel dirty enough to want a shower, and that’s saying something.

Rick clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. Beth and Judith slide in next to Daryl on the tabletop. The others gather around to listen. Rick nods to his family. Clears his throat again. Sounds almost timid when he goes to make the introductions. “Some of you already know Merle… Daryl’s brother… Everyone else, this is Merle… He’s Daryl’s brother,” he says again. Takes a deep breath. “I think you all know Mona… From Woodbury… Merle, this is everyone.” Ricks speaks slowly as if each piece of information is a chalky pill meant to be swallowed and fully digested before the next bit can be delivered. It’s awkward, to say the least. It doesn’t help that Mona is wrapped around Merle’s arm so tightly his bicep has disappeared in the depths of her cleavage. Rick, bless him, clears his throat again. Turns to Merle and Mona and bravely tackles the leopard skinned elephant in the room. “I, uh, take it you two know each other?” 

“Hell yeah, we know each other. Know each other _real_ well. Me and Sugar Tits go way back, don’t we, darlin’?” _Damn it, Merle…_

Beth gasps, and both hands fly to cover Judith’s tiny little ears. Michonne rolls her eyes so hard you can hear it. Mona giggles like it’s the best thing ever. Carol shakes her head and whispers, “Dear God.” Tyreese is mortified. Carl lets out a snort, and that pushes Glenn over the edge. Bless his heart, Glenn had been trying so hard not to laugh out loud. Gets over that problem real quick when Maggie punches him in the arm. Daryl looks like he wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

It's Rick that snaps everybody back in line. “Mona, if you’ll excuse us for a second or two, we need to talk ta Merle about something really important. You can have him back in a minute. I promise.”

“All right, I guess,” Mona says, plump lips turning down in a pout. “But don’t take to long. We got a lot ‘a catchin’ up ta do, don’t we, baby?” Mona purrs. Backs away a step and snaps her teeth at Merle like a damn walker. Daryl’s jaw clinches tight enough to crack his molars.

“I’ll be quick, darlin. Sure as shit. Don’t ‘cha worry that pretty lil’ head ‘a yers. None, a’ight?” 

Mona giggles and makes a show of walking away. Causes Beth to feel a little seasick watching her leave. Merle turns back to the crowd with a wicked smile. “Fuck me! Am I right?”

“Man, shut the hell up,” Daryl snaps and flings his hand in Merle’s direction. He’s had all he can take of this nonsense. Beth squeezes his forearm and Daryl relaxes the slightest bit. Rick steps in and asks Merle to tell then about the man heading their way.

Merle launches into the story of the governor and his traveling camp of thugs and claimers. Apparently, they are ready to lay claim to the prison. “Mean bunch a assholes,” Merle says. “Just a’ soon kill ya as look at ‘cha. Worse for the pretty ones,” he warns.

“What the hell _you_ doin’ with ‘em?” Daryl flings the words at him like a judge and jury.

“What the hell else was I supposed ta do, Daralina? Your sheriff here and his merry band a’ do-rights cuffed me to a fuckin’ pipe and left me fer dead. Now, I ain’t killed nobody that didn’t need killin’, and I ain’t about takin’ nothin’ from a woman she ain’t willin’ ta give. But, I had ta survive. Man can’t do that on his own these days.”

“Merle,” Rick says, “Nobody is accusing you of anything.”

“Sure the fuck sounded like it,” he grouses and narrows his eyes at his brother. 

“Merle, listen,” Rick says and pointedly steps between the brothers. “We appreciate you comin’ here to warn us. Just tell us what you know and help us figure out how best to defend this place.”

Merle settles down for the time being. Tells them the governor and his scouts have been watching the prison for a couple of weeks. Studying their habits and routines. Merle says he couldn’t get away until now to warn them. Tells them the governor has a tank, but no ammunition for it. He has guns and men and no regrets. He will come from the east, through the woods, most likely in the middle of the day. Probably within the week.

Beth’s hand slips beneath Daryl’s bicep. She pulls Judith in tight to her chest and angles them toward Daryl. Tucks them into his side. The longer Merle talks, the tighter Beth grips his arm. He wants to scream at Merle to shut the hell up and quit scaring his girl. But he knows she needs to hear it too. They all do. They’ve gotten pretty comfortable here at the prison. It’s time to put up or shut up, no way around it. He’ll talk Beth down tonight. Tell her you can’t be brave until you’re scared. He’ll let her know too, he will protect her with everything he’s got. Yeah, he’ll talk to her tonight, but right now, there is work to be done… 


	7. Promises

Daryl opens the door to the perch to find Beth curled up on his bunk. She pops up, swiping at the tears staining her pretty cheeks. “Been lookin’ for ya’,” he says as he eases down next to her.

Beth sniffs and tries to put on a brave face. Scoots around on her bottom to face him. Daryl does the same. Takes a deep breath and a second to think. “Beth, sweetheart. Please don’t cry. You know it breaks my heart ta hear ya cry. Everything’s gonna be a’ight. You gotta’ trust me on that.”

Beth nods. Does her best to staunch the flow of tears running down her face. “I do trust ya’, Daryl. I’m just scared is all.”

He gives her a little tug, and Beth ends up curled into him on his lap. It’s more than he bargained for, but now that she’s there and he’s figured out what to do with his hands, he thinks this might be alright. “I’m gonna do everything I can ta’ keep ya’ safe. I promise.”

“You ever been scared of anything, Daryl?”

“Shit, Beth, nothin’ used ta’ scare me… Now, I don’t know… everything’s different. I got you and the others, and I guess I just… I get scared sometimes thinkin’ ‘bout what could happen, ya’ know? Don’t wanna lose somebody else I care about.”

Beth nods into the crook of his neck. “I’m tryin’ to be brave, Daryl. I promise, I am. You think maybe Rick or Daddy could talk to the governor? Tell him we can share this place. Clear another section.”

“Naw. Don’t work like that, Sweetheart. I known guys like him all my life. They take what they want. No talkin’ ‘em out of it.”

“Hmph,” Beth grumbles.

Daryl tightens his arms around her waist. Rests his chin on the top of her head. “You know I ain’t good with words, Beth. But I mean what I say, and I’m tellin’ ya’ I won’t let nothin’ happen to ya’. I’ll do everything I can ta’ keep you and Lil’ Asskicker safe. Beth, I’d die before I ever let anything happen’ to ya’.”

Beth pushes against his chest. Sits back so she can look him square in the eye. “Don’t you say that ta’ me, Daryl Dixon,” she whispers. Runs her fingers through his too long bangs. “Don’t you talk about dyin’ ta’ me. I don’t wanna hear it. You know you ain’t even kissed me proper yet, and here you sit talkin’ about dying to keep me safe.”

“You ain’t even kissed her yet, Darylina? What the fuck you waitin’ for?”

Beth and Daryl both jump at the raucous intrusion. Daryl gives her a gentle push and she scurries off his lap. Leans against the wall with her knees tucked up under her chin. Merle is leaning against the open door grinnin’ like a fiend. 

Daryl stomps over to his brother. Fists knotted up at his sides. “Damn it, Merle. I told you ta’ stay on the other side with Mona. What the hell you doin’ over here?”

“Oh, stop your whinin’, baby brother. I wanna talk to ya’ ‘bout a idea I had. I think me and you otta’ take a little field trip. I saw them grenades y’all got. Was thinkin’ we could drop one or two in that tank ‘a the gov’s. Go all dirty dozen on his ass. Make him think twice ‘fore tryin’ ta take this place.”

“How the hell you know we got grenades?”

“Mona took me on the grand tour. Showed me your armory. Somethin’ ‘bout guns and ammo gets that woman all revved up if ya’ know what I mean?”

“Gross, Merle,” Beth says. She’s made her way to Daryl’s side. Arms crossed over her chest and a hard look aimed at Merle.

“Yeah, what do you know ‘bout it, Blondie? You been holdin’ out on Darylina here? Playin’ hard ta’ get?”

“That’s the third time I’ve heard you call him Darylina, and I’m tellin’ ya’ now, it better be the last.”

“That so,” Merle says with a threatening flash of canines. “I reckon I can call my lil’ brotha’ anything I damn well please, missy.”

“Why would you even wanna call him that anyway? It ain’t very nice you know, especially since he _is_ your _baby brotha’_ ,” she says with an extra Merle like emphasis on “brother”. Daryl’s a good man, Merle. He deserves better than some stupid nickname only you think is funny.”

Merle’s eyes cut to Daryl and back to Beth. Daryl tenses. Readies himself for a fight. But Merle shocks them both when he lets loose a genuine bark of laughter. “You got yourself a real spitfire here, Darali… _Daryl._ I like her. Now if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I got my own firecracker waitin’ for me next door. You think about what I said. Talk ta’ Rick. And for fuck’s sake, kiss that girl or I might have ta’ do it for ya.”

"As if," Beth spits with a look of pure disgust on her pretty face.

Merle spins and saunters through the door with another loud bark of laughter. Daryl slams it at his back for good measure. Hangs his head and catches his breath.

_Asshole… Always gotta make everything so damn awkward._

A pair of thin, pale arms snake their way around his middle. He feels her cheek come to rest between his shoulder blades. “I can wait,” she whispers. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Daryl twists and reaches around behind him. Does a little half spin and Beth is tucked into his chest. He slides his chin across the top of her head. Says, “I’ll kiss ya’ when I’m damn well ready, not because that asshole makes it a dare.”

Beth pulls back a bit and smiles sweetly. “I know that, Daryl. Can’t nobody make you do nothin’ you don’t wanna do. It’s one of the things I love most about…”

His lips are softer than she expected. A bit hesitant at first. She’s so shocked, she almost forgets to participate, but when Daryl starts to pull back, Beth kicks it in gear. Shoots up to her toes and chases after those lips. Heats things up a bit. Her hands slide to the back of his neck, and Daryl hums his appreciation. The rumble in his chest spurs the butterflies in her belly to flight at a furious pace. She traces his bottom lip with her tongue. Starts to purr like a kitten when Daryl’s big hand smooths across her shoulder and finds its way into her hair. He tilts her head just so and sets her to blaze with a searing crescendo of tongue, lips, pressure, and cadence. Beth has been kissed, sure, but never like this. Daryl kisses her breathless, and Beth is acutely aware that oxygen may be overrated.

Their kisses slow to a litany of quick, gentle touches. Daryl holds her in place with a hand on each side of her head, fingers tangled in knotted waves of golden blonde. Beth knows he is searching her face. Taking stock of any damage he may have caused, but her eyes refuse to open. She is also fully aware of the serene and satisfied smile gracing her face. Knows she must look ridiculous, but she doesn’t care. This is what it feels like to kiss the man you love. When her eyes do finally cooperate, she sees that Daryl is smiling too.

“I wanna do that again,” she whispers through a growing smile.

“Yeah… me too. But I got a tank to blow up, and you got a baby needin’ your attention.”

Beth whines under her breath and lets her forehead fall to his chest. “Will you promise me one thing, Daryl?”

“I will if I can.”

She chuckles at that. Knows he would never make a promise he can’t keep. She lifts her head and leans back. Lets Daryl’s more than capable arms take her weight. “Promise me whatever happens, we stick together, and I’ll promise you the same.”

Daryl nods and kisses her one more time for good measure. “I promise, girl. Me and you. Whatever happens".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be more than a one-shot. I think I will leave it here. If they keep their promises (and I can't imagine they wouldn't), then they make it out of the funeral home together, and all is well. At least that's how it works in my simple mind. I love these two, and this fandom is amazing! Thanks so much for reading!! A comment would be most appreciated, always!!


End file.
